Reactions
by Goddessofbooks2435
Summary: We all know how Percy and Annabeth got together, but what we don't know is how their friends reacted. Here is my idea of how some characters found out, and how they reacted.
1. Grover

**Summery: We all know how Percy and Annabeth got together. But what we **_**don't **_**know is how their friends took it. **

**Here is my idea of how I think some characters would have found out, and how they reacted. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan.**

** GROVER**

A cool breeze drifted through the valley where Camp Half-Blood was nestled. The soft morning light glistened off the lake as campers began to stream from their cabins. After the war that took place just a day before, the peacefulness was a bizarre, yet welcome, sight.

Grover strolled down the pier towards the dining pavilion, he hadn't bothered to dress as a human today (he was at camp after all) so his hooves made loud clicking noises as he walked on the stone floor of the mess hall. Campers were starting to file in with their cabins. The Hephaestus, Demeter, and Aphrodite cabin were just sitting down, while the Ares and Hermes Cabin were already digging in (not very gracefully either). He noticed that his best friend Percy, who made up the whole of the Posiedon cabin, was missing.

_Oh well, _he thought. _He's probably just sleeping in. He deserves it after all._

This was true, of course. Percy had led an army of demigods only the night before, and had, with the help of a few others, saved Olympus from falling to Kronos. Plus, he did bear the Curse of Achilles, which was bound to exhaust him even more. Grover figured he needed his rest. They _all_ did.

After snarfing down breakfast, Grover popped up and walked briskly to the other end of the hall, hoping to make his way down to the woods to visit Juniper. He was just passing the Athena table, which was now occupied, when he realized that another of his friends was missing.

"Hey!" he called to Malcolm, the Second-in-Command of the Athena cabin. "Have you seen Annabeth?" By Annabeth he of course meant Annabeth Chase, head counselor of the Athena cabin, official architect of Olympus and probably the most respected person at camp, except maybe Percy.

"Nope," Malcolm replied. "She left me in charge this morning. Said she was meeting someone."

"I wonder who?" someone muttered, making the entire table snicker.

Grover was confused. Annabeth wouldn't usually just leave her cabin to Malcolm unless it was for something, or someone, extremely important. Not that she didn't trust him, she just took her job very seriously. Who could she be meeting?

But Grover didn't voice any of his thoughts. He simply thanked Malcolm and walked out of the hall, stopping on the way to grab a plate of food to bring to Percy, and made his way to the Posiedon cabin.

It turned out that he didn't have to go that far.

About halfway to the cabins, Grover spotted Percy sitting on a bench near the pier. He started to make his way over to him, when someone else sat down beside Percy.

And who was it, but the missing head counselor, Annabeth Chase.

So she'd blown off her cabin to talk to Percy? Now, _that _was suspicious.

Maybe, he should've simply walked up, given Percy the plate of food and inquired Annabeth at the same time, but his curiosity won over. He stationed himself just within earshot, but out of sight, and listened. By the time he had settled they had both said their initial greetings and were part way through what seemed to be an average conversation.

"Weird how peaceful it is," said Percy. "After all that happened yesterday."

"Are you saying you would prefer to be back in the middle of a war?" Annabeth inquired. There was a glint of humor in her eyes, but Percy didn't seem to catch it.

"No! I mean… I was just…" He trailed off as Annabeth started laughing.

"I was _joking_, seaweed brain!" she laughed. "Honestly, you've known me for five years and you can't even tell when I'm teasing you!"

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not the most observant demigod in the world," Percy replied, trying to defend himself but failing miserably, simply causing Annabeth to laugh harder.

"Right you are, Seaweed Brain, right you are," she snorted. Percy pouted. "Aww. Is wittle Percy upset?"

"Yes," he said. "And it's your fault! You're laughing at me! Again!" Again? What did he mean by _again_?

Annabeth, however, seemed to know what he was talking about. "You didn't seem too upset last night," she replied.

_What? _Grover thought.

Percy blushed. "Well, I- I…"

"Oh stop _stuttering_, Percy!" she exclaimed. "It was painful enough before." There it was again. Grover was _clearly_ missing something.

"I'll stutter if I want to stutter," Percy replied, recovering his wits.

"Oh just shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oh I will, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied mischieviously. "I will."

Now Grover was completely lost. This seemed to be just one of their normal arguments. Why Annabeth would choose _this_ over her leadership responsibilities, Grover had no clue. If it truly was a completely casual conversation, he'd have no choice but to report it to Chiron. Not that he'd like to rat on his two best friends, but, after all, rules are rules, and he didn't want to be on Chiron's bad side.

But what happened next shocked him so much these thoughts were blasted out of his mind.

Annabeth leaned over, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

_They were kissing! _And seeing as Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, he could guess it wasn't the first time.

The plate clattered out of Grover's hand and shattered on the ground with a loud _Clang!_

Percy and Annabeth shot apart and turned to face him, their faces burning.

Before either of them could say anything, he said, "You two have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

**There you have it! One chapter complete. **

** I would like to say that **_**I**_** always thought that Grover missed the whole scene in the dining hall, even though Rick Riordan never really tells us where Grover is at that time. Plus, it makes for a much better story. Anyway, keep that in mind.**

** I would like to do a series of one-shots like this. I already have a few ideas, but am always open to suggestions, so review or P.M. me any of your ideas. **

** Lastly, this is only my second story, and I am desperate for your feedback! Please review!**

**- Taryn (A.K.A Goddess of Books2435)**


	2. Thalia

**Hey guys! I'm back! I am so very sorry about the long wait. Life adds up, as I'm sure you all know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.**

**I love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews (Ten!) and favourites/follows. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story!**

**I've gotten so many suggestions for whom to do next, that I could barely choose. Anyway, after much consideration, I've chosen to dedicate this one to THE MIGHTY RULER OF GUMMY BEARS who suggested Thalia.**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters, settings, etc. etc.**

** Thalia**

Three days after the Second Titan War, Thalia found herself back in Manhattan. She strolled down West 57th street towards the hotel known as _Le Parker Meridien_. There she would meet two of her best friends. They had agreed to meet here while in the middle of the Battle of Manhattan, that is, if they lived long enough to fulfill the promise. And survive they had, and here they were, less than a week after it all went down.

It was surprising how utterly _normal_ everything looked. New Yorker's truly were amazingly resilient. If you looked around the busy street you couldn't even tell that this was a battlefield. Of course, there were the gods to help with that. Gods forbid the mortals actually learned the truth.

Though Thalia herself had proposed that they meet, she was surprised that her friends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, were so anxious to get it over with. She thought that they'd want to wait awhile, allow everything to settle down again at camp before they risked an outing. But apparently, they needed to "tell her something". How they'd got permission to leave camp so soon after the war, Thalia had no idea. She'd had enough trouble convincing Artemis to let her go, and she led them on hunts to kill dangerous monsters! Eventually, Artemis had let her go, on the conditions that she "didn't die or fall in love with a useless male." Truthfully, she didn't have to worry about either. Thalia was well trained and there was no way she'd ever, _ever_, leave the hunt.

By now, Thalia had reached the front door of the hotel she'd been looking for. She looked up at the sign, hoping to make sure she was at the right place, only to sigh when the words turned into a jumbled mess. She turned to the doorman who was standing, well, next to the door.

"Excuse me," she said. "Is this _Le Parker Meridien_?"

The man raised an eyebrow, as if asking why she couldn't read the sign, (it's not _her _fault that her brain was hard wired for Ancient Greek) before nodding.

Thalia walked into the sleek, stylish lobby. She'd stayed here once as a kid, with her mom. She didn't choose this place for the memories, it was simply the only hotel she really knew in Manhattan.

Scanning the crowd, Thalia made her way across the lobby. After coming to the conclusion that her friends weren't there yet. She asked the host at the restaurant for a table for three.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked the waitress.

"I guess I'll just have three waters for now." Thalia replied. The waitress nodded her head and walked off.

Thalia began fiddling with the place mat, picking at her nails, anything to keep her busy. Soon, the waitress returned with the drinks. About five minutes later, she spotted a blonde girl and a boy with black hair at the entrance to the restaurant. After confirming that it was Percy and Annabeth, she waved them over to her table.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said strolling over to her table. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too, Annabeth" She pulled her into a hug. Percy, who stood behind her, gave her a smile and a wave. Thalia laughed.

"You, know just 'cause I'm a hunter, doesn't mean I can't hug my little cousin," she said, releasing Annabeth. "Come here." She pulled him into a hug. He awkwardly patted her back. It was Annabeth's turn to laugh. I could feel Percy stick his tongue out at her over my shoulder.

"Technically, I'm older than you, Miss Forever Fifteen," he teased.

"Well I was born two years before you were, so I'm older, even if I can't age," I replied releasing him and sitting back down. They remained standing. "Well. Don't just stand there!"

They both jumped and moved to the side of the table opposite me. Percy pulled out Annabeth's chair for her. She stared at it and then at him with her trademark calculating glare. "Since when were you such a gentleman, Percy?" she questioned.

"Since forever," he replied.

She snorted. "Oh, really? In what universe?" she teased, a barely suppressed grin forming on her face.

"Oh, just sit down!" he exclaimed. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

"Resorted to begging now, hmm?"

"Yes, yes, I have."

She rolled her eyes. "Begging isn't a _good_ thing, Seaweed Brain!"

"Whatever, Wise Girl," he sighed.

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but Thalia cut her off by screeching, "For the love of Zues, _sit down_!"

They both dropped into their seats like obedient puppies, faces bright red. Both of them took a sip from their cup, looking anywhere but each other. Thalia looked back and forth between them. Finally, it clicked. They said they had to tell her something, huh? Her face broke into a gigantic grin.

"So, when'd you two start dating?"

Though Thalia didn't really enjoy being spat on, the expression on their faces were worth it.

**I really hope you liked it! Looking forward to you feedmack!**

**-Taryn (AKA Goddessofbooks2435)**


	3. Clarisse

**Hey Guys! You guys are Amazing! A total of 15 reviews now and I can't even count all the favourite/story alerts. I'm SO happy you guys like this story!**

**I updated sooner this time. Last chapter took so long!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to many people, as many people requested the next person. Ladies and Gentlemen, my next chapter shows the reaction of, the one, the only, Clarisse la Rue!**

** Clarisse**

The sun was touching the horizon, casting deep shadows over the world, and Clarisse la Rue stepped out of her cabin, sword in hand. She was on her way to the arena, hoping to destroy some of the dummies to keep her mind off of…things. It was then that she noticed torchlight coming from across the cabin green. It seemed that the Hermes cabin was on a raid. The strange thing was, they were headed to the dining hall.

"Oi! Stoll!" she yelled. The two leaders of Hermes cabin, Connor and Travis Stoll, jumped a foot in the air and turned around.

"Y-yes, Clarisse?" Connor, the shorter of the two, stuttered. Clarisse figured she must have looked scary, standing there with a sword, yelling at them. The thought made her smile internally.

"Don't wet yourself," she said. Connor blushed. "I just wanted to see what you and your band of thieves were up to." She was now standing right in front of them.

"Well, you see, Clarisse," Travis piped in. "There seems to be some activity at the dining hall."

"What kind of "activity"?" she asked.

'That's for us to know," Connor replied, mischievously. "And you to find out."

"Tell me, Stoll, or this blade might make its first kill, right here, right now," she growled, holding up her new sword so that it gleamed in the light. She had just got it barely an hour ago, and it was only temporary, as she had broken her electric spear in the battle.

Conner gulped, raising his hands in the air slightly. "Okay, okay. We'll tell you. Don't do anything you'll regret." Clarisse sheathed her sword.

"I don't have all night, so you better get on with it," she said.

"Well, Annabeth Chase was seen sneaking into the dining hall with a cake," Travis said cheerfully.

"So?'

"_So_, _Percy Jackson_ is in that dining hall."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Why would I care? Why would _you_ care? Why would _ANYONE _care?"

"Because, it has been brought to our attention that this is the night they will _finally_ get together," Connor reported.

"Yeah, it's only taken them 5 years," said someone standing back a little farther. Clarisse recognized the voice as Malcolm, son of Athena. Why in Hades would he be here?

Connor snorted. "Anyway, as the official troublemakers of this camp, it is our job to completely and utterly embarrass them. Care to join?"

Clarisse nearly laughed out loud at this. Why would she, the mighty Daughter of Ares, go watch some guy ask a girl out. She nearly said this when she thought of something, no _someone_.

_Silena._

She wouldn't have missed this for the world, and now, she wasn't here to see it. The thought nearly moved her to tears. But Clarisse la Rue, Drakon Slayer, _does_ _not cry_. But now she knew what she had to do. "Sure. I'll come."

She was pretty sure that she saw the Stolls choke a little. Apparently, they were about as surprised at her answer as she was. "Um, okay? Well let's get on with it!" Travis said, recovering from his shock. The group cheered.

As they walked, Clarisse noticed that it wasn't just the Hermes cabin involved. She had noticed Malcolm before, but she also saw some Aphrodite kids, a couple Apollo girls and two or three others from Athena.

"Why are you here?" Clarisse said to Malcolm. "You don't seem the romantic type."

He chuckled. "Couldn't miss a chance to embarrass my sister like this! Besides, you aren't really the type either, why are _you _here?"

She looked away and simply said, "Silena."

His smile disappeared. "Oh gods, she always said they'd end up together. She would have given anything to be here…"

"I know," was all she said. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

When they were about 50 metres away from the pavilion, the Stolls stopped and yelled, "Alright everybody! Shut up! We don't want to scare the love birds!"

Everyone fell silent and tip-toed their way to the walls of the dining hall.

And sure enough, seated at the Posiedon table, there were Annabeth and Percy. As she watched, Percy adjusted himself so he was facing Annabeth and wiped his hands on his jeans. Annabeth turned to face him, too. There was an empty plate between them, with traces of blue icing on it.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" Clarisse heard Annabeth say.

"You'd probably kick my butt," Percy said.

'You _know_ I'll kick your butt," Clarisse had to hold in a laugh. Trust Annabeth to say that in a middle of a romantic moment. _At least she's not being a love-sick moron_ Clarisse thought.

"When I was in the River Styx, you know, turning invincible. Nic told me to think of the thing that tied me to my mortal life…" Woah. Did he just say that? It sounded as if he was saying that _Annabeth _was the one thing tying him to life. That's deep.

"And then, on Olympus, the gods asked me to become a god. I started thinking…"

"Oh you so wanted to," Annabeth interrupted. Percy was looking at the horizon, the sun sinking closer to the ground, and didn't see Annabeth's joyful smile. Clarisse wasn't sure if she'd ever seen her this happy.

"Well, maybe a little. But I kept thinking…"

"Anyone in particular?" she said softly, Clarisse could barely here. She now had a hand over her mouth, desperately trying, and failing, to suppress her broad grin.

Percy finally turned back to look at her face. He saw her expression and mock pouted. "You're laughing at me!" he whined.

"Am not," she said.

"You are _so_ not making this easy for me." Honestly did he even know her? It was her _job_ to make things hard for him.

Annabeth stopped trying to suppress her grin and laughed a clear, joyful laugh. The, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. He stared back at her. They both looked about ready to die of happiness. " I am never, _ever_, make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain," She said and them leaned close to him. Clarisse could barely catch her next words: "Get used to it." And then their lips met, and even though Clarisse was the opposite of a romantic, she couldn't help but smile.

But, of course, she wasn't the only one who wasn't going to make things easy for Percy. She stepped out of her hiding spot and said: "Well, it's about time."

The rest of the eavesdroppers took this as their cue to enter. Soon, the pavilion was alight with torches. Annabeth and Percy had burst apart, faces burning.

"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Percy whined.

But he didn't get his answer.

"Lovebirds need to cool off!"

"The canoe lake!"

Cheers went up and the new couple was hoisted up on some of the campers' shoulders and carried out of the hall.

Clarisse noticed that as they were being carried, Annabeth had intertwined their fingers. She caught the eye of one of the people carrying them and gestured upwards, rolling her eyes. He saw this and smiled. Clarisse noticed that he was careful to keep them close after that.

They held hands right up until they were so unceremoniously dumped in the lake. It wasn't until now that it occurred to them that Percy was a son of Posiedon and could probably find a way to keep them dry and breathing under there. The theory was proved when they didn't come straight up. No one really minded.

Besides, they all knew what they were doing down there.

Soon, everyone dispersed. As Clarisse walked back to her cabin, she checked her watch. 8:30, it read.

_Well,_ she thought _I've still got _plenty _of time for training_

Maybe it wasn't a complete waste of time after all.

**That was BY FAR the longest one yet. I hoped you liked it!**

**Just a side note, all the dialogue between Percy and Annabeth leading up to the kiss was written from memory. I didn't have the book with me so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Anyway, I look forward to your feedback! Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Sally

**I'm so sorry about the late update. I have been busy studying for EQAO, a provincial test we have to take every three years here in Ontario.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it; it's longer and I wrote a tad different as it isn't always from the person who is discovering Percabeth's Point of View. **

**Anyway this one is about Sally, Percy's Mum. Enjoy!**

** Sally**

It had been two weeks since the Gods had won the Titan war, two weeks since Typhon had been defeated, two weeks since Kronos had been sent back to the depths of Tartarus and, Percy blushed at the thought, two weeks since he and Annabeth had started dating. And they had been the best two weeks of his life.

Now, he was headed back to Manhattan for the school year because it had also been _two weeks _since he had seen his mother, Sally Jackson.

Amidst all the chaos the usually occurs after one fights a war, his mother had seen him once, after the gods had handed out fabulous awards to the demigods who had defended Olympus. Since then, he hadn't had any contact with her. Percy hoped she wouldn't be mad. After all, she was used to having much longer periods of time without contact from him.

"What're you thinking about?" a voice from beside him said. Percy turned to the voice, which, of course, belonged to Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend. She was travelling back to the city with him as she had made arrangements to stay there for the year.

"Huh?" he said. "Nothing, really."

She chuckled. "Come on you were staring out the window, not saying a word for the past five minutes. There has to be something going on in that seaweed filled brain of yours," she said, flicking the side of his head.

"Well, I was just thinking…" he said, rubbing the side of his head where she flicked him, event though they both knew it didn't hurt him.

"I _know_ that, Seaweed Brain" she cut him off. "What were you thinking _about_?"

'Well, two things," he said. "Number One, well, I was just sort of thinking about the last two weeks." A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Oh yeah?" she said, a grin stretching across her face as well. "What about them?'

"Only that they were the best two weeks of my life," he replied as he, subconsciously or consciously, inched closer to Annabeth.

"Hmm. And what made them so special?" she teased.

'Well for one, the Titans are gone-"

"Of course."

"-There were no monster attacks-"

"Yes, always seems to make things better, doesn't it?"

"-And everything at camp was so peaceful. No battles, no dangerous quests, and no trips to the underworld."

Annabeth chuckled. They were now so close that Percy could feel her breath on his skin. "Was that all?"

"No," he replied. "There was one more thing that made those two weeks so special."

"What was that?" Annabeth breathed. They were nose to nose.

"You." He said it so softly that if they were any further apart she wouldn't have heard. But she did, and her face broke into a huge grin before she leaned upwards and pressed her lips to his softly, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Both probably would have stayed there forever if the harpy driving the van hadn't spoken up.

'We're almost there," she croaked. "So, for the rest of the drive, could you please keep the romance to a minimum?"

They broke apart, both blushing. There was a silence for a while whilst both tried to recover from there embarrassment.

"So what was the second thing?" Annabeth asked, leaning her head on Percy's shoulder, forcing his attention away from the window and back to her.

"What?" he asked, terribly confused.

"You said you were thinking about two things," she reminded him, lifting her head from his shoulder so she could see him clearer. When his expression didn't change, she continued, "You said you were thinking about the last two weeks and… something else."

"Oh!" he said. "I was just hoping my mum wouldn't be too upset that I didn't contact her."

"Oh." she sighed, settling her head back down on his shoulder. "When was the last time you talked to her?'

"Two weeks ago," he replied. "When we were leaving Olympus."

"So, if that was the last time you saw her, she doesn't know about, you know, us?"

The thought hadn't occurred to him. Of course he planned on telling his mom that he and Annabeth were dating, it's not like they were keeping it a secret, but he had never thought of telling her without Annabeth right next to him. "Well I thought we'd tell her today. So we could do it together."

Annabeth nodded. "Sounds like a plan" she said with a smile.

The van slowed to a stop and the Harpy driver called, "We're here."

Annabeth hopped out first and Percy crawled out after her, grabbing both of their bags. Annabeth was in the middle of a conversation with the harpy. "Could you please-"

"I'm not waiting for you, girly. Get him to drive you home." And with that, she pulled out into traffic.

"Don't worry," Percy said. "I got your bag."

"Thanks," she said. They looked at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing. "Come on," she said, gasping for air after her laughing fit. "Let's head inside."

A knock sounded on the door as Sally Jackson was about to sit down to dinner. She raised her eyes at her husband, Paul, silently asking him if he was expecting someone. He shrugged his shoulders, as confused as she was.

"Who is it?" she called, rising from the table and walking towards the front door.

"Mom?" came the reply. "It's Percy."

Sally flung open the door and saw her sixteen year old son standing in front of her. "Percy! It's so good to see you!" She pulled him into a hug.

"Good to see you, too, Mum," he said, returning the hug.

Looking over her son's shoulder, Sally noticed that Percy wasn't the only unexpected visitor. "Annabeth!" she said in surprise as Percy pulled away from her and stepped back into the hallway. "Don't take this the wrong way, but shouldn't you be on a plane to San Fransisco?"

Annabeth laughed. "Well, Athena thought that I should be closer to Olympus so that I could work on redesigning it and I wanted to be closer to camp and Per-" she stopped herself. "Yeah, um, closer to camp."

'She's staying in New York for the year, Mum!" Percy added excitedly.

Sally looked between her son and his best friend. "There's something different about you two. What, exactly-"

"Percy! Annabeth! It's so great to see you both!" Paul exclaimed, walking in from the kitchen.

'Hi Paul!" Both teenagers nearly yelled, relieved. They were both sure they were going to have to tell Sally everything while standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Have you two eaten?" Paul said. "I'm sure we can find something for you."

"Sure," Percy said.

"Come on then, don't just stand there," Sally said, still regarding the pair. "Come on inside."

Percy and Annabeth stepped across the threshold and followed Percy's parents inside.

"Saved by the bell," Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"The last time I checked, my step-dad is not a bell"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Seaweed Brain!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Sally called back.

"Nothing, nothing." Percy said. 'I was just saying that I'm hungry"

'Then sit and eat! Dinner is on the table." Sally replied.

The couple sat next to each other and dug into the spaghetti that was placed in front of them.

"So, Annabeth, you said you had to stay close to Olympus so you ould work on it or something. What's that about?" Sally said, breaking the silence.

Annabeth's face lit up at the chance to explain her work. 'Well, you see, when the battle was finished, the gods agreed that the demigod heroes who helped in the war had to be thanked. So, we each got one gift. Thalia was promised that all the hunters she lost were going to make it to the Elsyum, Tyson was made the lieutenant of Poseidon's army, Grover was made a Lord of the Wild and I was made the official Architect of Olympus, as it was kind of destroyed during the war."

"Congrats, Annabeth, I'm sure you'll do amazing," Sally said.

"Thanks, Sally," Annabeth smiled. An identical grin spread across Percy's face.

"What did you get, Perce?" Paul asked.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. This was going to be hard to explain. "What would you say if I told you I was offered immortality?"

"What?" Paul and Sally yelled.

"That's amazing!" Sally exclaimed.

"Yeah," Percy said. "Um, what would you say if I told you I was offered immortality and _turned it down_?"

Sally and Paul's mouths nearly hit the floor. "You turned it down? Why?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth again. "It's-uh- it's hard to explain. But I did get something," He continued before they could ask any more questions. "I got them to promise to claim all of their children by the time they were thirteen, to let all the gods have thrones on Mount Olympus and cabins at Camp Half Blood, and to stop punishing the peaceful children of the Titans simply because of their parents."

'Wow," Paul said.

"That's extremely noble of you," Sally agreed.

"Thanks." Percy said. "I only have one regret."

"What's that?" Paul asked.

"That I had asked for better elevator music on the way to the 600th floor," Percy replied.

Everyone burst out laughing. Annabeth punched Percy's arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed stroking the spot where she hit him.

"Oh come on, Percy!" she said through her laughter. "We both know that didn't hurt." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"How could that not have hurt?" Sally asked. "Oh right, you bathed in the Styx." Percy nodded.

"So your invincible now?" Paul asked.

"Pretty much," he said.

"Well except for one spot on his body," Annabeth added. "His Achilles heel."

"What do you mean?" Sally said.

"Well I had to choose one spot on my body that would tie me to a mortal life. My one weak point."

"I know you can't tell us where it is," Sally said. "But I trust you chose a good spot? One that won't be hit easily?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

Percy opened his mouth to reply but Annabeth spoke up first. "Don't worry, Sally. He chose well." The moment the words left her tongue she clamped a hand over her mouth.

It didn't take long for it to click in sally and Paul's mind. "You told her?" Sally exclaimed.

Percy nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I trust Annabeth with my life. There is no one in the _world_ I trust more."

Annabeth reached over and grabbed Percy's hand, intertwining their fingers. She looked up at him and smiled before leaning up and giving him a soft, quick kiss on the cheek, very aware that Percy's parents were beaming at them. Percy smiled down at her.

"Percy," Sally said. "Do you want to tell us something?"

Percy tore his eyes away from Annabeth to look at his mother. "Oh yeah," he said. "Mum, Annabeth and I are dating."

**Holy crap! That was long! 1851 words **_**without**_** the Authour's note! **

**I really worked hard on this and I look forward to your feed back! I'm still ttaking requests by the way.**

**-Taryn**


	5. Rachel

**SURPRISE! I'm not dead. I am so sorry for disappearing off the face of the earth for a while. Please don't kill me. But I'm back now! **

** Okay so There's been so many requests, I'm overwhelmed. But I decided to go with my original plan RACHEL! YAY! **

** Ok, on to the chapter.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

** Rachel**

Sun flooded in through the window of the Big House's spare room, and finally Rachel Dare stirred from her deep slumber. She lifted her head slowly, the sun blinding her briefly, and checked the clock next to the bed. She cursed and jumped out of bed, succeeding in knocking everything off the bedside table. She ran around the room for a moment before realizing she had no clothes with her. After all that had happened the previous day, she had pretty much crashed after dinner, giving no thought to what would happen when she woke up.

She sighed and sat down on the bed when a knock came on the door.

"Rachel? Um, can I come in? I brought you clothes." Rachel's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. _Was that-? No it couldn't be. She _hates _me._

"Who is it?" Rachel asked nervously.

There was a pause. "It's Annabeth. I-" Before she could even finish the sentence, Rachel had jumped up and yanked the door open. Sure enough, the daughter of Athena stood there, a pile of clothes in her hands and a friendly, yet tight, smile on her face.

"I realized you probably wouldn't have any clothes here, what with the war and stuff, so I thought I could lend you some of mine, just until you get some of yours from home," Annabeth said quickly, as though she were afraid Rachel would slam the door in her face. Her voice was guarded, careful and not quite warm, but she seemed to be making a very strong effort to be as friendly as possible. It was then that Rachel realized that the pile of clothes was more than she first thought; it was a peace offering.

"Thanks," she said. "You're right. I don't have any clothes. Funny how packing a bag just slips your mind when your city is over run by Titans and their monster army."

Annabeth smiled at that, and it looked a little more real. "Almost," she corrected. "They only _almost_ took over New York"

"And the world," Rachel added.

"Yes. And the world."

Silence followed that statement.

"I'm sorry," they both said at once. The girls stared at each other. It was Rachel who spoke first.

"It wasn't my place to intrude. I'd only just met Percy and you'd known him for years. It was obvious you too liked each other."

"It wasn't _that_ obvious" Annabeth argued.

"Yes it was. Trust me"

Annabeth blushed slightly. "But I was being ridiculous. I didn't have any claim over him. I just thought that he'd found someone to replace me. I was jealous. I didn't have to take it out on you." Rachel looked at her. She knew it was not in her nature for her to apoligize, let alone admit she was wrong. Plus, she had a feeling that if she wanted to stay friends with Percy, being friendly with Annabeth was necessary. And Annabeth really didn't seem as hostile now than Rachel had originally thought. She smiled brightly, and it didn't feel forced at all.

"It's fine," she said. "It's not like I'm going to be dating him now anyway."

Annabeth nodded. "I guess not"

"Besides, as I explained to him, my feelings weren't what I thought. He's just a good friend. And he never really thought of me that way either, I think. He's just too thick to realize it." She chuckled. "You better make your move soon, girl."

"Well…" Annabeth said. Her smile was blinding now.

"No! He finally came to his senses?"

"We both did. And I sort of helped him a bit."

"How so?"

She blushed bright red and turned away, mumbling something unintelligible.

Rachel couldn't help laughing. Se was pretty sure she knew what had happened, but she'd rather hear it from Annabeth. "I didn't catch that."

Annabeth turned back to Rachel and said, "I kissed him."

Rachel whistled. "That's a lot of help." The two girls burst out laughing. Any hostilities that remained melted away in an instant. Rachel realized that Annabeth was still standing awkwardly in the hall, holding the pile of clothes. She grabbed the clothes out of her hands and stepped out of the way. "Come on," she said. "Spill."

Annabeth sat down onto the unmade bed. "Well. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. I want to make fun of him later," she joked.

Annabeth laughed and began relaying her tale. Rachel had to stop her a few times to ask questions, but her smile didn't falter throughout the entire story. When Annabeth had finished, Rachel commented, "You're happy. Your smile looks like it's going to split your face open."

Annabeth laughed but then her face turned thoughtful. "I am. I don't think I ever have been this happy."

"And is Percy?"

"Yes. I think so. Though it was hard to tell through all that stuttering." That set them into another mini laughing fit. This time, hey were interrupted by a knock on the door.

And Percy Jackson himself walked in.

"Rachel, have you seen Annabeth? She wasn't at lunch. And she said-" For the first time he took in the scene before him. "I'm missing something aren't I?" The girls roared with laughter again. Percy gaped.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain. Just came to give Rachel some clothes. We just got to talking and lost track of time." She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"What were you talking about, exactly?" Percy asked.

"Oh just gossiping," Rachel said, joining them at the door. "You know how girls are."

"No, apparently I don't," he replied, utterly confused. He shook his head. "Okay. You can explain this to me while I take you on the picnic you forgot about." He said to Annabeth, holding up a picnic basket.

"Oh my gods, Percy! I completely forgot. Rachel, I should go…" She turned to Rachel hoping she was really as okay with this as she said she was.

Rachel smiled. "Of course."

'You could come," Annabeth suggested. Percy's jaw dropped again.

"Oh no. You two need alone time. Besides, I know how couples are. I _do not_ need to see your PDA." Percy and Annabeth both blushed tomato red.

"Okay, Rachel. See you around." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him down the hall. Rachel just caught the words "What the Hades was that about?!", before she shut the door and picked up her borrowed clothes. Annabeth had given her an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. She smiled and couldn't help thinking that this could very well be her new home.

**La fin! Ok so not as much Percabth this time, but I hope you liked the Annabeth and Rachel friendship I brought in. I really think that Rachel get's a tough break, and that she's not a slut or a bad person like so many stories portray. It's just my opinion. **

**I hope this story made up a little bit for lost time. I'm using a different strategy now: writing all my chapters into my notebook first and then typing it out. I'm already working on the next one. Expect it this weekend. **

**Thanks for reading! I look forward to your feedback!**

**-Taryn**


	6. Luke

**I apologize. This is a day late. But, I have good reason my computer died and did not get fixed until this morning. As soon as I got the chance, I got on the computer and started typing. Who knows? I may even give you two chapters today. We'll see.**

**Anyway, this chapter took a lot of thought to come up with (and lots of wasted paper), but here it is. It may not be completely realistic, but give me some artistic license. **

**Anyway, this chapter is about Luke. I think a few people have requested him. So if you requested Luke, this chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy!**

**Luke**

Luke always thought death would be more exciting. He imagined Charon's ferry to be dark and mysterious and dangerous. One last adventure before you lived out your days in the underworld. Or as much as you could "live" when you were dead.

He definitely didn't expect to wait in line in a recording studio to speak with a ferryman in an Italian suit.

He'd been to the underworld before, but it was only to bathe in the River Styx. He didn't even go past the gates. And he had a feeling that the underworld might be different when he's actually dead.

For the first time since he had arrived, Luke allowed himself to look around the room, and instantly regretted it. Standing around him were demigods. Dozens and dozens of demigods. And he had a hand in killing every single one of them. Some were glaring at him. Angry, accusatory glares. But worse were the looks of fright, longing and downright misery. It made Luke think of the lives that he had deprived all of them of, all the things they left behind. What could have been if he hadn't screwed everything up so badly.

He gasped and looked back down at the floor. This was all his fault. If he had just been stronger, less rash and resentful, he could have prevented so much death. He understood why he was getting such hateful glares. If he could, he would look at himself that way.

"You got Drachmas?" said a cold voice from behind the desk.

He looked up. He was so consumed with his regret that he hadn't noticed that he had reached the desk. Charon was staring down at him, a bored expression on his face.

"No," he said.

"Well why'd you bother waiting in line then? Go take a seat." He gestured to an overcrowded couch in the corner of the room. "Stop wasting my time, stupid mortal."

"I'm not a mortal," Luke said plainly.

"Well you aren't a god. Gods don't die," he said. "So, demigod, then. Why are there so many of you today?"

"There was a war."

"Oh, really? How exciting. So I'm guessing you are all heroes and I should let you in?"

"I'm not a hero, but they are. Let them in. You can let me stay here." Luke said. Somehow, even though he was being selfless, Luke felt like a coward. Like he was just doing it to avoid going to the judgement pavilion. Even though _she _had told him he was going to get in to Elysium. _No. _ Luke thought _Don't think about her. Don't think about any of them_

Charon scowled. "Not a hero, eh? For some reason I feel like I'm going to get yelled at if I don't let you past. And Hades won't hesitate to decrease my salary. Very well. Go through."

"What about the others?" Luke asked.

"They can go too. This is going to be a busy day." Charon replied, annoyed. "Now get onto the ferry. It's not my fault if it leaves without you."

Luke walked forwards into the waiting boat. He heard Charon yelling for all the demigods to get on the boat. He dreaded standing on the same boat as the people he'd killed, but he felt some comfort in knowing that most of them would make Elysium. He' hoped they'd at least get a happy afterlife.

The ferry ride itself flew by in a blur. He remembered almost nothing of it. And after almost no time he found himself standing right in front of the judges. They looked exhausted. The death toll today was massive. The judges would be even less forgiving.

"Name?" one of them said, not looking up.

He took a deep breath. "Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes," he said, his voice was steady, but he was terrified on the inside. He knew that whatever happened, he had brought it upon himself. But he still found himself terrified. He wasn't brave. Not like Bechendorf or Silena or any of the heroes who had died protecting their home. Or even Ethan Nakamura, whose last minute decision had aided in the defeat of Kronos. He was a coward. He didn't deserve Elysium, or even Asphodel.

The judges had looked up and were now staring at him. No one even took out a file, they didn't discuss; they just stared.

Suddenly, Luke's life flashed before his eyes. Suddenly he was nine again and scared of his own mother, as she ran around the house with her glowing green eyes, warning him about his fate.

He saw himself run away. And then meet Thalia. He relived his adventures with her. He felt the fear and happiness and hopelessness. He was back in the house where he had met Hal.

Then, there was Annabeth. Seven –year- old Annabeth, every bit as fierce as she was when he last saw her.

Their adventures together played out before him. He realized that those days with Annabeht and Thalia were the best of his life.

He watched as they gradually went down hill:

Meeting his Father.

Thalia's death.

His disastrous quest.

Then, Percy Jackson arrived, and he watched as Annabeth left on her first quest with him. He saw his slow fall into the darkness of Kronos.

He saw himself do unspeakable things. Not just to strangers or enemies, but to his friends, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth.

He felt the pain of the River Styx, and he saw Thalia and Annabeth appear to him in the water.

He felt the horror of Kronos taking over his body and the fight to regain control of his own mind.

The whirling images slowed down as he relived the scene on Mount Olympus. He felt himself die, _again_. He saw it from a different light now. He saw himself ask whether Annabeth loved him. And this time he saw the look that she gave Percy Jackson, and the look he sent right back at her. It was almost as if they had realized that the other person was alive, and that made everything okay again. In that second, he knew without a doubt that they were in love.

Instantly, Luke felt the most bizarre mix of emotions: Jealousy, regret, and relief.

The jealousy came from a dark part inside him that refused to believe that the little girl who had idolized him had grown up and didn't need him.

He regretted that he had not been able to be the one who took care of Annabeth, that he had hurt her.

And the relief? He realized that now he wasn't leaving anyone behind alone. Thalia had the Hunters, Grover had new friends, and a girlfriend. And Annabeth had Percy who would take care of her no matter what. He would take care of her better than Luke ever did.

He felt at peace now.

The vision faded.

The judges stared at him in shock and confusion. They glanced at each other before they all said: "Elysium."

** Meh. Not my favourite. And I realize that that one didn't have much (or any) Percabeth in it. I'll try to make the next one much fluffier. Unless, of course, you guys don't want fluffy. It's up to you really. **

**Anyway, review! And make suggestions! I pretty much know who I'm going to write next, but I still want to hear your ideas. The help ****_a lot_****.**

**The next one should be out tomorrow or Wednesday. If it's not out by Thursday, feel free to yell at me. **

**Till the next time,**

**Taryn**


End file.
